The Day Before Work Starts Up
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Prework day nerves hit Nino harder than he thought they would though at the very least his best friends and his wife were there to support him. *Inspired off of Nino Appreciation Week on Tumblr on the blog We Are Miraculous.*


Nino had never expected to be here in a million years as he cleared up the tables, prepared his opening day speech that he probably wouldn't follow, and stared at the lesson plans that he dreaded for their lack of spontaneity.

He stared at the instruments that lined the wall, assortments of different cases in case he needed any of them, and left his speech to set up his extra set of DJing equipment along the wall.

Nino sighed, wishing that he could leave and just practice or prepare an event, but once the summer faded, so did DJing gigs unless you worked at a school or specialty, usually indoor event.

He stared at the colorful wall paper and found that nervous pit in his stomach as he knew that tomorrow was his first day, and wondered if there was anything to hang up and hide the colorful assortment of wallpaper that only made him more nervous.

"Hey, Nino! I figured that you'd need some help." His wife stood in the doorway, and Nino wondered vaguely how she managed to convince them to let her in; she was holding posters and a new music and film based wallpaper pattern with her best friend, Marinette, and Nino's best friend, Adrien, by her side.

"Thanks." He smiled, "I still can't imagine what to do here." Nino shrugged, feeling the nerves in his belly heat up as this was for real, no practice this time.

Alya smiled at him, "You'll do fine. They'll love you."

Marinette smiled too, "You are always a fun person to be around. The kids will love you." Marinette stepped further into the room, her own decorations bundled up in her arms.

"Are you dudes sure?" He shifted as he stared at the bright, colorful wallpaper on the wall that will soon be hidden under the wallpaper that his best friends had brought.

"Yeah, you'll be a wonderful teacher." Adrien smiled at him, relieving the ache of his burden in his heart.

"Thanks, dude." He shifted to meet them in the doorway and help them carry in the new decorations which included a hit movie star that Nino was a bit of a fan of though probably would never admit to that and cute arrays of music notes.

"No problem." Adrien smiled back at him as everyone moved to decorate the medium sized classroom according to Nino's instructions.

He was still finding his way, but so far in life, he had the best friends ever and the most amazing wife in the world who was quickly becoming a well known reporter.

Nino was still chasing his dreams as a DJ and a song writer as well as helping Alya go over recordings; he also took the odd job of recording and helping make films whenever he could find one.

He wasn't famous yet, but they knew in good time that he'd be; his DJing business was already off to a good start, getting a ton of gigs during the Summer. He just needed a little bit more of a steady income to help his wife pay the bills: a music teaching gig wasn't that far away for him to claim as his own.

Besides the school desperately needed a music class; it was a small school towards the South of Paris without the normal funding to host a music class or elective; he'd mostly be working with six year olds, but it was never too soon to learn the beauty and power of music.

They didn't have much more than a low, steady paycheck for him for now, and that was alright for Nino anyway: just a little more money than what he and his wife needed to pay the bills, and they'd be fine.

He felt nervous though as he wasn't the sort to be super formal or the sort of person who loved making and following plans; his wife was more of the planner of the two anyway. She promised to help him prepare his lessons and be there for him through thick and thin.

Nino loved her more than anything and just knew that they'd make it through this school year together no matter what difficulties await them or whether he stumbles and falls through a few lessons here or there.

He could do this; he was Mr. Lahiffe or just Nino as he'd hopefully get the class to call him whenever they were in his classroom.

Mr. Lahiffe smiled as he turned to his wife and hugged her: his very own Mrs. Alya Lahiffe. He was just as much hers as she was his; he couldn't believe that they were already here, high school felt like a milestone of the long distant past but yet not long ago at all.

Nino smiled and gingerly kissed her and didn't mind at all that Marinette and Adrien were witnesses to this moment of affection.

He was pretty sure that whenever Marinette and Adrien tied the knot that they'd be just as affectionate and sappy or probably more so knowing them.

Nino only pulled away from Alya, his wife, when they both realized that they had decorating to do and laughed off their own forgetfulness as the group of four finished the decorating as quickly as possible and then ended up getting some pizza and ice cold drinks for dinner at a pizza place only a block away from the school that they'd never been to before.

The rest of the evening passed in pleasant laughter as they shared stories of their past, some of which they all knew anyway, and others they'd never heard before.

It was the best kind of feeling and the best way to pass off the nerves that would start back up as soon as morning hit.


End file.
